


Even A Genius Gets Sick

by anneadley5584



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes gets sick and John has to take care of the whining detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even A Genius Gets Sick

“JOHN!” A hoarse voice called from the dark living room of 221B Baker Street. “JOHN I’M COLD” whined the same hoarse voice. John Watson respectively rolled his eyes and stood from his chair to get a blanket for his sick flat mate. John wouldn't mind taking care of flat mate as much if it weren't Sherlock Holmes he was being a nanny to. Most of the world would most likely assume that the world renowned detective would not be type to whine like a child when sick. Most would probably assume that the genius would be the type that never got sick or at least never visibly got ill. Most people were dead wrong. There was also no one else to look after Holmes because Mycroft refused and Mrs.Hudson asked too many questions according to the coughing dark haired man. Sherlock went into another coughing fit and broke John of his reverie. Checking the clock he realized it was time for another dose of medicine that was promptly retrieved and swallowed. "I hate taking pills" came more nasally whining. "Afraid I'll give you the kind that kills you?" At this Sherlock stopped whining and moaning to chuckle before coughing once again. "No actually. You know it still curious that they never found out who shot him." The shorter man tried to hide a smile that was threatening to go on full display. "Yes it is, isn't it?" Neither said anything for a few minutes so John went back to his chair until the night time medicine kicked in. When it finally did, he made sure Sherlock was covered up and went to his own room to get some sleep. John was just slipping into a sleeping state when he heard the shouting. "JOHN! JOHN IM COLD AND MY BLANKETS ARE GONE." This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
